badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Angela
Angela The following text is the transcription of a tape found in a large abandoned home in a small town in north-west British Columbia, Canada, along with an estimated 30 litres of human blood from six different people. My name is Dr. Johnathan Edward Smith. This will most likely be my final recording, as well as my last words. Please, listen carefully to the tale I have to tell. I was researching the possibilities of death reversal when I stumbled upon a revolutionary breakthrough. Through a combination of electrical and chemical stimulation we were able to re-animate a hamster. Furthermore, the effect was not temporary like the somewhat successful attempts by Russian scientists to revive the decapitated head of a dog. This was a complete and total reversal of death. Also, there were no visible adverse side effects, so we attempted to revive larger animals such as dogs and cats. These attempts were successful as well. My young daughter Angela passed away soon after the completion of the project. So I stole the research and attempted to re-animate her. I am devastated to say that it was disastrous. I was able to somewhat reanimate her body, but not her soul. As it turns out even the larger lab rats lived a half-life and refused to eat or drink. But my daughter was horrifically mutated during the process. I moved her to the old abandoned house on the edge of town. Afterwards there were 5 disappearances in the old house; 3 teenagers who had gotten drunk and decided to explore the derelict home, and a married couple who had decided to take a look at the house in the hopes of moving in. None of those five have been seen since. I had to put a stop to it, and I knew my Angela was responsible. But it wasn't her anymore. It was just a monster I had created from my daughter's remains. So I went to the old house where I had planned to keep her hidden until I could heal her. Angela was nowhere to be seen so I crept deeper into the labyrinthine home. Once when I passed a mirror I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked nothing was there. This happened a few times, each time strengthening the feeling that I was being watched. The third time I was sure that, for a second, I had seen Angela. I called out softly, too uneasy to raise my voice any louder. "Angela?" It might have been my imagination, but I thought I heard her whisper in a harsh, raspy, grating version of her voice "daddy?" The fifth time I saw a mirror was in a nightmarish scene. Blood was pooled on the floor, splattered on the walls and even dripping from the ceiling. I saw Angela fully in the mirror, but when I turned around she wasn't there. I turned back to face the mirror to see Angela's reflection almost directly behind me. She had gotten worse since the last time I had seen her. Her skin was just as pale, stark white in fact. Her irises had become a blood red and she had started to develop blackish blood vessels in her face, arms and legs. Her skin looked almost slimy, like the skin of a snail or slug mixed with that of a slimy, sticky fish. It was horrific. From directly behind me I heard her say "daddy?". Her voice was another matter. It had once been sweet, innocent and beautiful it was now harsh, rough, deathly and grating, like someone had sliced her throat into ribbons and then poured sand and shrapnel down it."yes honey, it's me, daddy" I said. She said "you look tasty, like the two nice people who came here a few days ago. not like the three crazy people. They tasted bad" "What do you mean?" I ask, unable to keep my voice from rising with fear. She says "I ate them all. Just like I'm going to eat you too daddy". Smooth black tentacle-like growths appeared from behind her. "I bet you're going to be tasty" I moved just before the tentacles shattered the mirror in a cascade of shards, right where I had been standing. I ran for what seems like an eternity. I eventually wound up in the entrance hall, unable to run any longer, making this recording. "Are you tired already? I was just starting to have fun" strangled, gurgling screams, acompanied by loud crunching, tearing and gurgling, slurping noises"daddy was really tasty. I bet there are lots of other tasty people outside." Since then there have been 157 disappearances across North America. All accompanied by the discoveries of large pools of blood, with no bodies found. One of the first to disappear after the first six was Janet, the wife of the late dr. Smith. Category:BCP Category:Pastas